


Kilonova

by princeofhell777



Series: Hannibal Extended Universe - Star Trek AU [1]
Category: Casino Royale (2006), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, LITERALLY, M/M, Star Trek AU, a lot of swearing, i mean it's nigel, mild xenopobia, theyre aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofhell777/pseuds/princeofhell777
Summary: The first part in a series of HEU Star Trek AU fics, can be read as stand alone. (The AU will include fics of Hannigram, BasicChickens, and Duncan/Adam Raki as well)Nigel, a half Romulan and half Human, spots a newcomer to his club.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Le Chiffre
Series: Hannibal Extended Universe - Star Trek AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788580
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Kilonova

**Author's Note:**

> I know Nigel/Jean isn't exactly a popular ship, but I've become obsessed with it, frankly, and I hope you enjoy!

Hedonism, as a concept, was certainly not something relative to humans. Pleasure for the sake of pleasure would be something that was experienced throughout the universe, so of course, havens of such pleasure would appear wherever one could get to.

Nigel hosted his own collection of such, buried between planets for those seeking an experience outside of the rules of one governing body or another. Those rules that applied to everyone didn’t seem to apply to him, he could skirt around them with ease. 

And, much like his Romulan ancestors, Nigel did not like to do alliances. He walked where he wanted and he came up with his own rules. It wasn’t a surprise that his club was grounds for many discussions that also fell outside of the peace that many in the Federation liked to think spanned everywhere they touched. 

Thanks to his mother’s decisions, albeit poor ones, Nigel’s human ancestry had also shone through him. He cared about himself above others, and he took risks that were likely far beyond any type of strategy. All too human.

He sat on one of the couches towards the back, surveying the area. He wasn’t picky about who came in, as long as they didn’t bother Nigel personally, they’d be fine. And really, there was no mercy to those who bothered Nigel. 

He leaned back, eyeing a Vulcan who had come in and sat with one of his regulars- he assumed it was another client of his, but he could practically see the tension and anger escalating between them. That was new. Hardly any Vulcans showed at his club as it was, and when they did, they were stiff and seemed like they’d rather be back at whatever science academy they came from with a stick up their ass.

So he let the situation play out, watched the back and forth as either party seemed to get more and more heated, the talking turned to arguing and threats, and Nigel decided to step in. 

He walked over, patting the back of the well-dressed Vulcan with a less than friendly amount of force, “‘Eh-” He started, looking him in the eye, “You’re new here, but I don’t like people who fuck with my regulars. Either shut up or get the fuck out.”

The man stood and faced him, to which Nigel didn’t break eye contact. He noted a few things about the Vulcan- he didn’t have that damn haircut that all of them had, first off. He wore nothing that bore any cultural significance to Vulcans, and he displayed more emotion, though he supposed that wasn’t all that difficult. Not to mention the deep scar across his left eye. 

“I would watch your words.” The Vulcan sneered, looking Nigel up and down, “They may come back to bite you. If I wanted, this club would be spread across the galaxy in minuscule pieces.”

Nigel let out a laugh, crossing his arms, “Says fucking who? You? What are you going to do, glare at me? Shaking in my boots.”

The Vulcan opened his mouth to speak again, but Nigel was already angry enough that his knee came up to chest height, and his elbow pulling him down, it left him wheezing on the ground, moments later. 

Another laugh escaped Nigel as he looked at him on the ground, pulling him up by his hair, “Never seen a Vulcan with asthma before. See something new every day.” 

Unceremoniously, he went to drag him out of the club, but changed his mind half way and dragged him to the back, deciding he needed more information. If he was as powerful as he said he was, Nigel was going to need to deal accordingly. 

It seemed he didn’t have much fight in him during his asthma attack, so Nigel was able to get him to sit rather easily, placing himself at the couch across from him, “Who the fuck are you?”

All Nigel got in response was an eyebrow raise, which he assumed meant that he wasn’t going to get a straight answer, so Nigel continued, “Who are you to come into my fucking club and start shit?”

“I’m known as Le Chiffre, perhaps you’ve heard of me. I deal with financials. Your man out there needs money moved around the system, and who better to do it?” The Vulcan- Le Chiffre- had a smug look on his face that Nigel just wanted to wipe off. 

“No, I haven’t fucking heard of you. I want you out of my club and to stay the fuck away from my regulars.” Nigel insisted, gritting his teeth in anger. Something about the posture of Le Chiffre, the fact that he hardly seemed concerned rubbed him the wrong way. 

Not to mention he was a fucking /Vulcan/. Perhaps it was stupid, taking from his dad, but there were those feelings of aggression towards them that he had been taught since he was a kid, and it didn’t help that this one happened to be a massive fucking prick.

Le Chiffre went to stand and Nigel followed him, stepping closer until they were practically chest to chest. They were nearly the same height, given the man’s shoes gave him a bit of extra height to make him taller, making a point of looking down at him. Fucking smug bastard. 

“Perhaps we could make a deal.” Le Chiffre offered, looking him in the eye, “A game of cards. If I win, I get to continue to do business at your club. If I lose, I will leave and you will never see me again.”

Though Nigel didn’t want to make this a sort of deal, it sounded ridiculous, he figured at least he wouldn't cheat. Sure, he didn’t have as much of a stick up his ass as the other Vulcans did, but he was a Vulcan nonetheless. 

Nigel set up a table and cards in the back room, sitting across from the man who seemed to know what he was doing all too well. Didn’t give Nigel a chance to rig the deck either- it was stupid to think he could get away with it, but it was the best he had. 

The game went by quickly, with Le Chiffre wiping the table with Nigel- he would make do with his side of the bet, but he didn’t have to be happy about it. 

That smug grin in winning caused Nigel to snap, however. The half-Romulan stood, shoving Le Chiffre against the wall and holding him by the throat, purely seething in anger. 

What he didn’t expect were hands in his hair as he was yanked into a kiss, full of teeth and anger- the kiss was clearly not in any sort of formal manner, but a way simply to clash teeth and tongues. 

Perhaps Le Chiffre could stay.


End file.
